Light at the End of the Tunnel
by Huntress111111
Summary: She was alone, stranded floating in space left to live out her days there. Until she gets a message, a message saying that the autobots are regrouping at the planet Earth. She had a new goal, and that goal was Earth. (Takes part in the second movie and continues from there.)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my new fanfiction on this site! (invisible crowd cheers)**

**This idea came to me while doing a marathon of the transformers movies then watching some cartoons on a Sunday (yes I have no life) and it kept bugging me until I finally cracked and decided to write my idea out.**

**Please R&R (Love constructive criticism :D)**

**Without further adue;**

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN... Oops wrong fandom,**

**AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!.. There we go, sounds right.**

**-I do not own any characters or plots (even I wished I did) I just own my OC!**

* * *

><p>Explosions and a dark black disturbing face of her brother struck her nightmares, she had survived the destruction of her planet, betrayed by her brother and is now floating in space having nowhere to run, hide to. She was lost. Pyro never liked to show her weakness' to anyone, not even family. But now she was weak, lost and downright scared. No idea where the Autobots or Decepticons ran to, or anyone from her home planet for that, so she spent out her days for god knows how long looking for signals or signs of any cybertronian life. Until one day.<p>

It was the 300th day that she had counted floating aimlessly out in space, somewhere along the way her communicator kept acting up, she had just thought it was her passing through a rift of some kind but it wasn't. It started to annoy her, the constant buzzing and riffles that came through it. She didn't have the heart to shut it off just incase there was a signal out there that was calling for anyone or anything. and she was right

She froze when she heard the faintest voice in the midst of all the fuzz. Taking it out the second after she stared into it, and that's when she heard it, the voice she never thought that she would hear stranded out in space this one voice that she would follow to death. Optimus Primes faint baritone voice crackled through her communicator. She smiled and toned it to the signal that she tracked down and tuned. holding her breath she turned it on and heard what she wanted to hear all along in the 300 days since she's been in this hell.

"With the allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And faith as yielded it's reward, a new world to call, home." Optimus' baritone voice rang out. "We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight. But watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart. Like us, there are more them, than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any Autobots taking refuge among the stars, we are here, we are waiting."

Her body froze, Brain calculating everything she had just heard, playing the message over and over again until a smile crept onto her face.

"Thank the allspark!" Her robotic voice bounced around into the abyss, the abyss she had almost started to call home.

"Earth, huh?" She said as she punched in the coordinates. "I could live with that." and started to fly over to the earth's solar system, to the Autobots, to her new home.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright tell me what you think!<strong>

**I know it's really short but it's just the opening.**

**The chapters I'm posting in the future, hoping to be over around 1000 words or higher!**

**I will explain her appearance, weapons and due what in the next chapter**

**Until next chapter!**

**-Huntress**


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thank you to: forestfirekid For liking/ Favoriting!**

**Alright! Chapter two (finally, procrastination at its best)**

**Without further adue!**

**-I do not own transformers, characters or plots etc. (Wish I did) BUTTT I do own my OC**

* * *

><p>Man, they need to have a posted note saying: WARNING BURNING AND CRASHING THROUGH EARTHS ATMOSPHERE HURTS LIKE AFT! Cuz' man it hurt, hold on lets rewind to where we left off.<p>

It didn't take long for me to reach the solar system that earth was in, floating past so many empty planets made me feel lost inside, don't know how or why, but it did. Pushing the thoughts aside as I neared the blue planet. Once I got in range of the humans satellite I looked up everything I needed to know, downloading all their languages and everything they knew on us autobots and the decepticons which meant hacking into the human government sites. Once I was finished I prepared to land on this planet. Already feeling the heat of their solar system as I started to catch speed, I was going to fast to stop and turn back. I had already set my course on where to land when something caught my eye. Another bloody satellite was sitting right in my path and neither me or the satellite was looking to move, bracing myself for the pain and destruction as I smashed into it feeling my energon already leaking out on some spots as I flew out of my formation. Heat trickled my wounds and soon enough I erupted into a ball of flaming crashing down into earth.

Losing my breath in a small yell as the pain started to grow through out my wounds which were on my left shoulder, right arm and my chest under my spark. I went through the white puffy coulds as my optics widened and a scream erupted from my throat due to pain and surprise. Now when I say landing hurt like my spark being ripped out I'm not lying. I crashed non gracefully leaping several yards before I stopped rolling and tumbling around on this unknown planet. I don't remember the landing, or how long I sat there for that matter all I remember was sitting there dazed and confused. I remember blanking out now and then but my senses, feeling and adrenaline came shooting back to me as the sound of engines came to my ears as my head shot up.

Looking up I saw nothing but sand and the beating rays of the sun, some mountains here and there but no civilization or autobots for that matter anywhere, In the distance I saw what humans describe as multiple cammo army trucks coming in my direction. Slowly pushing myself up, wincing as my chest flared and taking out my cannons.

Now my name isn't Pyro for nothing, I have flame throwers for cannons as my primary weapon. My claws at the end of my fingers for my melee and two heat seeking rockets strapped to my calves. Those where my weapons of choice, as for my apperence I was tall and slender, with curves that was not unknown for femme's like me. For human standards I was about 18 Feet tall off the ground with a skiny frame that was grey-ish black with bright blue optics.

As the trucks neared I pointed my cannons towards them giving them a warning shot to my left, leaving a burn mark on the ground. The trucks came to a stop as human's stepeed out and pointed there pathetic excuse's as wepons at me. One of them steped forward.

"Doko? Anata ningen wa nanigo o hanasu nodesu ka?" I questioned in Japanese searching for the language they speak.

"Woah, woah, woah easy there!" The man spoke holding up his arms, universal for surrender. Wise choice.

"Language: English" I said to myself putting the pieces together. "Where are the Autobots?" I demanded pointing my wepon, ignoring the fact that every time I moved my chest flared up in pain.

"There on there way, I would ask for you to put your weapons down." He replied.

"I will put them down when the Autobots get here." I snarled as the sound of a more engines rang in my ears.

Taking a quick glance behind me I saw more vehicles coming towards me, seeing more military trucks and a couple of human aircrafts, but there was two others that I did not know of. Quickly scanning them I found one of them to be a 2007 GMC Top Kick and the other a red and yellow Hummer H2. Backing up as the human vehicles came towards me hoping to get a vantage point just incase the squishy's tried to pull anything. I glare daggers into the upcoming vehicles, losing my breath as I heard the familiar noise of transforming, staring blankly with my mouth open a bit as my cannons slowly fell to the ground.

"Ratchet?... Ironhide?" I questioned. As the two bots stood in front of me looking down as they were slightly bigger and taller than me.

"Pyro." Ratchet started as I felt a familiar tingle as he scanned me. "What happened to you get these wounds?" He asked.

"We don't know how many years has passed sense we've seen each other, and that's your hello?" I asked a little annoyed, and with a huff replied "A human satellite got in the way of my landing. And I could tell you what's wrong with me, I hate when you scan me!" I scolded ignoring the flash of pain that radiated off my chest.

"We came here to get you back to base." Ironhide started.

"We'll hello to you to.." I mumbled as the realization hit me

"Wait, your in an allegiance with these squishies?" I asked noticing no human was jumpy or nervous around us and how the other bots were calm around them.

"Optimus said would like to explain that." He replied, annoyance in his tone from me cutting him off.

"Okay where is it at?" I question hiding my excitement when I heard optimus' name.

"We have a carrier plane here to take you to him, and somewhere to get you healed up." The human that spoke before said pointing to the aircraft.

I stared at him Blankley. "You expect me to travel in a human aircraft?" I asked.

"Yes." Ironhide said in an angered coated voice.

Now I was young but I knew that you did not mess around with Ironhide, he would beat my aft if I back talked him. So you put your act together and listen.

I glared at the humans and slowly nodded towards Ironhide who nodded his head towards the human who looked to be in charge.

I started to walk towards the aircraft when Ratchet came up to me, turning to face him wincing at the pain that flowed through me.

"We're not here to harm the humans." He said dead serious.

"Alright." I replied. "But I still wont trust them, I want to know why were trusting these squishies." I said turning to start walking again.

"Wait!" He said grabbing my non wounded arm to turn me around. "It's good to see you." He said

"Good to see you to ratchet." I replied nodding as he let go of my arm and walked away.

"I expect you to be at the med bay when we get there to." He yelled behind him as I froze, a stray shiver running down my spine at the thought of having Ratchet patch me up. Not that I didn't like Ratchet, its that were both stubborn and I just don't like to have other bots touch me. Ignoring those thoughts I continued walking.

I walked in front of the grey-ish brown aircraft as the door opened to let in my towering frame as I scrambled to the back hissing when I moved my shoulder or bumped my chest on the ground, once I got to the back I sat down and rested my back on the wall. Soon some squishies came in with me to my annoyance. The door closed once everyone was seated as I felt the plane slowly gain speed and take off. The plane was relatively silent until I looked at the human that seemed to be in charge.

"Pyro." I said hoping to sound a little civil.

He looked at me surprised. "Major William Lennox." He said with a nod towards me and which I nodded back at him.

"Can you tell me were where headed?" I asked hoping for an awnser.

"Diego Garcia, Nest Base." He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNNND FIN. (For the chapter)<strong>

**So how do you like Pyro? Her alt mode will be shown next chapter. More character development will happen in the future chapters also.**

**Just saying, I love Will and Ratchet so expect a lot of them ^_^**

**I'm sorry if I don't know everything about the Autobots, like how they speak or what they call things but I'll get better!**

**(thanks to google translate) A rough translation to the japanese: Where am I? What language do you humans speak?**

**Please R&R and maybe like and fav? (Hope this doesn't sound like im bagging... Okay maybe I am)**

**Until next chapter!**  
><strong>-Huntress.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thank you to Skyress98 for liking/ subscribing!**

**So with my unhealthy movie obsession I re-watched the transformers movie and wanted to write, even though it's 10:00 PM for me!**

**So without further adue!**

_**Italic's = Thoughts.**_

**-I do not own any characters or the plot, thankfully I own my OC!**

* * *

><p>The plane ride was horribly slow, turbulence was frequent and I started to get restless because my aching wounded mussels started to stiffen. I kept getting uneasy looks from the humans, they must not trust me. Major Lennox and I didn't speak to each other, I never risked a glance towards him knowing I would say something I would regret.<p>

Finally after a couple of hours I felt the plane start to tip down to land. I attempted to stretch my arms forward to get some kinks out but I felt my gears shift in place as I let out a hiss of pain, earning some strange looks. I ignored them. The plane slowly came to a stop as the humans began to stand up and getting there stuff in a hurry. I took a deep breath as I attempted to stand up seeing all the humans left, at least I thought all of them.

"Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice.

I turned my head to see William Lennox just standing up and placing a bag onto his shoulder.

"You don't look to good." He said jumping a bit to get the pack on.

"I'm fine, just a little busted up." I replied clenching my fists as my leg gave out while I tried to stand up. Giving a small glare to William as he smirked.

Shaking me head with a small smile and throwing my self onto my feet, I clambered out of the plane almost tripping over a couple of humans that were walking towards the building across the runway, coming from the aircraft beside the one I was in.

"Oh frag it!" I yelled to myself as I looked around this human military base.

"It will take some getting used to." I heard a deep voice that didn't belong to any humans.

Turning my head and biting down a gasp as the great, loyal leader of the Autobots. The mech that I had fought with in the war for Cybertron.

"Optimus?" I asked.

"Good to see you Pyro." He replied simply.

I gave a curt nod. "And same to you."

"Come on, lets get you patched up." He said gesturing his hand towards a tall black building, guessing that was for the mech's to recharge and stay.

We walked in silence, me still getting used to watch were I stepped as the humans were carelessly walking around us. They were all shouting over each other as they became progressively louder. We came into a tall white room that has the wall to the left of the door covered with shelves. In the middle of the room there was a table that was Autobot size in the middle and a counter top beside that. Sadly Ratchet, the yellow and red mech that I didn't want to see was standing there fiddling with something on his wrist. His head shot up as me and optimus walked in.

"Send Pyro to the meeting room to be debriefed after she's healed." optimus announced.

"Yes Optimus." Ratchet replied as Optimus walked back out after he patted my shoulder and nodded a quick goodbye.

I visibly sighed as I drug my feet to the table as Ratchet put his hand in front of me, I said a few choice words giving him my arm. He grabbed my wounded arm as he started scanning what needed to be fixed.

"How do you manage to crash into a satellite?" He asked.

I glared at him as he unexpectedly pulled out a shard of the satellite that somehow jammed itself into my arm, my energon already flowing out. I yelled in pain as I swatted his hand away and clutched my arm.

"What in prime was that for?" I snarled as he placed the shard covered in energon on the cabinet beside the table.

"It needed to come out." He said with a smirk as he placed a cloth on my arm to stop my energon flowing out.

"A bit of warning next time." I snapped as he scanned my body again, this time going to my chassis.

"Looks like the satellite crashed mostly right under your spark..." He drawled on looking at me. "Lucky to be awake right now."

"Yeah, lucky me." I sighed. "You know- I don't... Why Earth?" I asked.

He looked at me, optics trained on mine. "The cube was found here by Megatron." He said.

I visibly stiffened at the mention of his name. "And?"

"He crashed landed here, and two months ago woke up and got the Cube pushed into his chassis offlining him."

"Who managed to do that?" I asked wincing as he poked and prodded my chassis area.

"A human boy by the name of Sam Witwicky." He replied starting to bandage up my chassis.

"A human?" I asked dumbfounded. _How could a human boy kill a bot such as Megatron?_

He nodded towards me now onto my leg, I shivered as he bandaged it up quickly at efficiently. He stood up looking me over as he went to a wall of shelves and pulled one open, pulling something out and walking back towards me. He handed me a small cube of energon.

"Here" He said as I quickly took it and swallowed it. Giving a nod of thank you to him.

"Who's all here?" I asked.

"Bumblebee originally came here to scout out the area and protect Sam. Me, Optimus, Ironhide and... Jazz came shortly after to retrieve the cube. You're the first Autobot come to Earth after Optimus sent the message." He explained now fiddling with his wrist again I soon felt the full body scan tingle me again.

Giving a small glare to him as I felt the tingle go away I asked. "Why did you say Jazz like that?"

He froze and looked at me. Sighing he replied. "He got offlined my Megatron during the battle."

I clenched my fists saying reassuring and calming words in my head as he finished explaining. "How?" I snapped trying to control my anger.

Ratchet stared at me for a couple of moments before he answered. "Torn in half."

I opened my mouth to say something but only a small noise came out. _Jazz was a good friend and a great warrior. I can't believe he was offlined._

Ratchet gave me a moment to collect myself before placing his hand for me to take. "Now I think the human government would like to speak with you." He said helping me up and opening the door.

"Great." I simply replied still wrapping my mind about what I heard and stomping towards the direction Ratchet told me to go to.

* * *

><p><strong>And another chapter done!<strong>

**Please R&R and maybe even like and fav.? (wink wink)**

**Tell me if you like Pyro's Personality. She's serious at times and amused the other.**

**Okay I lied, I'm posting another chapter tonight because this is already 1,000 words! The next chapter will explain what her Alt form looks like, I promise.**

**See you next chapter!**

**-Huntress.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright posting this chapter the same night as I posted Chapter 3!**

**Without further adue!**

_**Italics= Thoughts**_

**-(voice crack) I do not own transformers, any characters or plot... I own my OC :D**

* * *

><p>I stalked through the maze of a N.E.S.T. base as I danced through the squishies that littered the already crowded hallways. They seemed to know there place as they moved around my towering form. I found myself outside of the base, it was just as lively as the inside. Cars moving around my ankles as I earned some unwanted glares. shaking off the bad feeling about them I rounded the corner to my destination.<p>

When I've reached the other building. The giant door was wide open, the inside just had a giant staircase up to a platform, guessing so us mech's can talk without bending down. There was a lot of humans standing around the platform and a giant screen at the top. Optimus was currently talking to someone there as I waited at the entrance glaring anyone who looked my way. Optimus finished talking as he turned around and gestured for me to stand at in front of the screen.

"As I was saying, this is Pryo. A qualified fighter and loyal to the Autobots." Optimus said to the humans on the screen.

I gave a nod to these people. They must be the government running N.E.S.T. I looked on the Platform and saw Major William Lennox in font of another webcam.

"Pryo." One of the humans on the screen started. "We will give you a choice. Join N.E.S.T. and fight the remaining deceptions with humans and Autobots. Or go against N.E.S.T. and be put down."

_Straight to the point, huh?_

I saw Optimus shuffle a bit out of the corner of my optics, I could tell he was annoyed on how they were speaking as was I. I'm loyal Autobots I would give my life for any of these fighters. I would never even think about joining those fragging deceptions.

"I will stay loyal to the Autobots and join N.E.S.T." I announced. "And I would rather not be threatened by humans."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I didn't regret what I said. Those Slagging squishies needed to know there place.

"Alright." Another person spoke up.

_What no pledge or anything? Just alright?_

"The Soldiers of N.E.S.T. will be aware of you're status now. We expect you to be ready for any decepticon sightings and prepared to fight." He said.

"I'm always prepared." I answered.

I glared daggers to the screen now. Clenching my fists in a ball I ventilated and slowly nodded walking back out the door. I felt another hand on my shoulder as I turned around to face Optimus. Me having to look up to look him in they eye.

"I'm sorry on how they treated you." He said.

"Its fine, Slagging humans don't trust me." I replied staring back into the room.

"Let's go to the hangers and you can chose you're Alt mode." Optimus said.

"Sounds like a good plan." I replied walking in step with him.

We reached another building with another open door. There was multiple cars lined up behind some curtains. Looking around and searching the different cars up there was different Corvettes, Ferraris, Camaros, army trucks and cars and tanks.

"Side's and Sunny would like those." I announced looking at the corvette and the ferrari. The twins were good friends of mine. I could never get in between there bond though I am close.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe haven't been located sadly." Optimus announced.

I sighed. "Let's hope there still together." I replied.

"Which one do you like?" A new voice came in. Looking down there was Epps and Lennox standing a couple of feet away.

"None of these catch my eye.." I said trailing off looking around again.

"I thought for sure you would be the Ferrari." Epps replied.

I smiled and looks to where he was looking to the red and white Ferrari standing proud. Looking past those I saw a hangar outside the building. Finding my feet were taking me there I saw different jets. These were more my types. The black F22 fighter jets with small red lines at the bottom caught my eyes. I smiled and quickly scanned it feeling myself transform.

I was a piercing black, two seats F22 fighter jet with black leather seats and a red streak at the bottom of me, red Autobots Symbol on the nose of me as well as in the two cockpits.

I was gloating over my new form when saw Optimus, Will and Epps walk up to me.

transforming back I looked different to. I was a more triangular body shape (thought still sleek and a little curvy) as the two seats acting shoulder pads. I had more padding around my body as two landing wheels were strapped one either side of my arm and one on my back. I had small wings on my legs beside the two rockets that were there and two big wings on my back. I was still piercing black but with some dark red lines covered my body.

"Always chose something different Pryo." Optimus mused looking over my new form.

"These are more my type." I said as I flared the new cannons I got, fire barley coming past them. "Anyone want a joyride?"

William and Epps looked at each other.

"I've got the rest of the day off." Epps said.

"My schedule's free." Lennox continued.

I smiled and gracefully turned back into my alt form and opened the door for the two squishies. I've taken a liking for them, even though there humans. They climbed in, Will in the front and Epps in the back. I started to drive out until I stopped beside optimus.

"I've got my comm link open if you need me." I said as I started to drive again but stopped shortly. "Don't tell Ratchet, he'll have a fit." I heard Optimus and the two humans chuckle a bit as I rounded the corner and lined myself up with the runway. Fastening the seatbelt on Epps despite his protests I started to drive and pick up speed. I started to point up and took off with a yell of joy from Epps.

"Anywhere you want to go?" I asked over the radio.

"How about my house? Surprise my family?" Will suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Epps yelled.

"Alright, Family home we go." I replied as Will gave me the location that wasn't far. I picked up speed up near the clouds now. I quickly did a quick loopty loop feeling both humans grip onto me surprised, I chuckled in response.

We reached the house in no time as I swiftly came down over the farm house and landed in the grass opening the doors as both of them hopped out. A woman in her late twenties came out with a faster pasting heart beat then the normal human as I found. I transformed, and her heart pace went faster and faster while looking at me.

"Hey honey!" Will said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Will?" She asked a bit dumbfounded. "I thought you weren't coming tell the 31st? Its the 19th.."

"What I can't surprise you?." He asked as he said it her heart rate slowed down a bit.

"Oh okay." She paused and then the realization hit. "WILL!" She screamed and jumped into his arms.

They stayed there for a little bit as Epps chuckled and stood there a little awkward.

"Hi Epps! How are you?".

"I'm fine" He smiled.

"That's good.. who-whose that?" She asked pointing at me.

"That's Pryo, a new Autobot." Will explained but then interrupted by a phone call which he answered.

"Hello." I said with a small wave.

"I'm sorry but we only came to say 'hi'. We have to go back to base." Will said pulling her in for a hug. _Ugh humans could be so pushy._

"Oh okay" She replied kissing Lennox back. "Goodbye honey, I'll see you in two weeks then, yeah?" She asked.

"Oh course." Will replied.

"Bye Sarah, nice seeing you!" Epps said as they turned around I was already transformed they climbed in with smile plastered on there faces.

"No more flips alright?" Epps asked as I laughed in response. I soon took off back to the base to a not so happy Ratchet.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, chapter 4 done and done! I need to get some sleep it's 2:00 in the morning.<strong>

**Tell me how you like Pyro? I thought the Autobots needed a jet in there team so I made Pyro one! (plus it makes sense with her flame throwers)**

**Please R&R and maybe a like and fav?**

**Until next chapter,**

**-Huntress.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Huge thank you to Freddie4153, Kgoodrich16, Shade-Soul, SoullessSky for Favouritng/ ****Subscribing**

**I'm soooo sorry for the wait! I originally planned to upload wednesday last week but Thanksgiving came and we went to visit family.**

**Re-reading the last chapters I saw that I put liking/ subscribing, oops I meant Favoriting ^_^ Not really worth changing though (plus I'm lazy)**

**So without further adue!**

**-Even though I wish I did, I do not own transformers, characters or plot. I own my OC though.**

* * *

><p>By the time I returned to base and letting the soldiers get back to their duties (and a long aft lecture from Ratchet for leaving the base wounded) It was dusk. I went to the hangar were the Autobots were allowed to stay and recharged. I saw Ironhide already in his alt mode recharging. I smiled to myself seeing Ironhide not yelling or showing off his cannons. I quickly transformed into my alt mode in the corner of the room and started to drift off into recharge.<p>

Nightmares plagued my endless recharge. Explosions and death surrounded me. Screams of the other soldiers echoed in my ears, A burning sensation filled me as I looked to my right and saw the beady red optics of Starscream as he clawed his way to my spark. I screamed in agony as laughter filled my ears, but the strange laughter turned into a voice.

"Pyro!" I heard the voice yell as my optics shot open as I quickly transformed pointing my cannons at the looming threat of Starscream. But I did not see him, I only saw the empty hangar and William Lennox backing up a little putting his hands up.

"Woah, woah woah!" He repeated.

"Wha..?" I questioned looking down at him then quickly putting away my cannons and lowering myself down to his view.

"You okay?" He asked putting a hand through his hair.

"I apologise for my actions." I replied ignoring the last question- honestly I was not okay, I was the opposite.

He gave me a weary look. "Theres been a decepticon sighting. I'm here to debrief you."

I paused. "Where?" I asked.

"Alberta, Canada." He replied starting to walk out of the hanger.

I stopped and searched up this place on planet Earth.

"What am I asked to do?" I asked standing up to full height.

"To scout out the area and backup if needed." He answered.

My optics flashed over him. "Am I going to the location on my own?"

"You'll fly beside the helicarrier."

I quickly nodded as I shook my head to clear my thoughts and started to run up to the human aircraft and transforming into my alt mode, turning on my comm.

"Autobots, eliminate the decepticons on sight, no mercy." I heard optimus' voice ring out.

"just what I would like to hear." I mumbled to myself as I saw Ironhide and Optimus load into another, bigger aircraft a couple of feet beside me.

"Autobots! Rollout!" He called after about an half n' hour human times as the humans and myself started out engines and take off. I flew behind the slow humans as something fizzed into my comm.

"Pyro fly ahead to scout the area out and locate the decepticon." Epp's voice rang as I quickly replied and did a quick turn to my left flying ahead of the humans and did a nose dive below the clouds, doing a barrel roll to the last location that Epps sent me. The weather changed and was lightly 'snowing' as humans called it leaving cold white stuff on my armour. I soon found myself flying over a small town, human civilians in there 'cars' drove up and down streets, but nothing of Decepticons caught my optics. When I neared the end of the town I did a quick loop until something caught my eye. Like a needle in a haystack a small Dark green Human Toyota with a Decepticon insignia on the door was starting to drive out of town.

"Gotcha." I mumbled to myself as I sent the location of it back to the humans and flew above the Decepticon scum following it out of town. Soon enough I heard the familiar rumble of engines and saw Ironhide and Optimus in there Alt forms gaining on the waste of metal decepticon. They were on either side of him now as I noticed the humans creating a small roadblock up ahead and surrounded the area.

"Pyro, any chance you have a clear shot to slow it down?" Ironhide's voice asked as the small Toyoda was easily outrunning them.

Quickly flying ahead I did a quick U-turn as I started flying towards our target. Quickly locking on with my missiles and flying low to get a better and clear shot.

"Think fast!" I shouted as I fired them and transforming right above him blasting him with blaring heat with my flame throwers. transforming back into my alt mode before I hit the ground to land behind them.

I heard a quickly yell, screeching of tires and transforming right behind me. By the time I stopped and transform to look behind me I saw Optimus gripping the decepticons shoulder with his sword through the scums spark. I smiled inwardly as I saw him fall limp and Ironhide mumble a few choice words to him. The humans slowly and cautiously started to walk towards as with their guns still up.

"He's offlined." I announced giving a small kick for proof.

"Good job boys." William announced after a minute or so. "lets head back."

The humans started to walk back to their vehicles to pack everything back up and head to the base as Ironhide and Optimus nodded and headed back towards the aircraft to take them back as well.

_'boys? Were not all male here. I'm a femme..'_ I thought as I glared daggers to Lennox _'And we did all the work!' _ I clenched my fists as I mentally counted to 10 in human english. 'No,_ were a team now, do not get angry with him.'_

Shaking the thoughts out of my head I changed into my alt mode and took off back to the base without the 'go' from Epps, Lennox or Optimus. I just needed to get out of there before I said something I would regret.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was the chapter? Sorry its a bit short but I'm having writers block<strong>

**I'm going to try and update either Every Sunday or Wednesday I still have to make up my mind.**

**Please R&R and Maybe leave a like and favourite?**

**Until next time.**

**-Huntress**


	6. Chapter 6

** Big thank you to: 3 and Skittles-Obsessed-Wolf-Girl for liking/Favouritng You guys and everyone else motivated me to write today :)**

**So I've made up my mind, I will update every Sunday.**

**Wow Linkin Park What I've Done gets me in the writing mood, I would suggest listening to that song :D**

**This chapter is going to have a time skip and a character comes in!**

**So without further adue!**

**-I do not own transformers, characters, plot etc.**

* * *

><p>A month has passed from my last mission, no Decepticons showed there faces yet. I have gotten used to the humans as they have gotten used to me and the other Autobots. N.E.S.T has settled at the base. The human government came to our terms that we will not share our weapon secrets, we will only fight the remaining Decepticons, and not harm any humans. No other Autobots have come to earth yet, but that changed today.<p>

The morning started up like any other morning. Get out of recharge, but Ratchet, go for a joyride, complain about no decepticon sighting etc.. until noon came. (Yes I did all of that in Earths morning.) There was a signal, the signal was a unknown object hurdling through Earth's atmosphere at top speed. We knew what that meant, another Autobot. Without any word, Ratchet, Ironhide, The human soldiers and I went to the destination it was going to land at North America, USA Colorado. We soon arrived just at the huge ball of fire came smashing down into the rocky ground. The humans had there weapons up as Ironhide signaled me to go to the left of the crater as he went to the right. Peering into the hole I saw the metal of a mech lying there and the strong smell of energon radiating off it. Ratchet came up and I saw the familiar red beam as he scanned the unknown mech. As soon as the ray touched it, the mech shot up and threw his fist in my direction. Not acting fast enough I backed up but the mech lunged forward and knocked me on my aft. I let out a hiss as I jumped back up and grabbed him with my claws, the mech didn't put on much of a fight as he was badly wounded but I let go as soon as I saw his face.

"Sides?" I asked in shock.

"P-Pyro?" He questioned, I could hear him ventilate a couple of times. Could be because he was hurt or shocked like I was. I saw his optics fade as he collapsed unconsous.

I quickly ran to his side lifting him up as Ratchet ran towards him looking at him up and down.

He turned towards the humans and snapped. "Get him back to base ASAP." He yelled at the end.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ironhide come up to us and slowly putting his arm under Sideswipe. I swiftly stand up and Gently picked up his upper body while Ironhide grabbed the lower. We carried him to the Aircraft and quickly put him in as we saw the humans strap him down. I stared at the wounded mech that was my best friend, more than that be lifted away. That brought me to thinking were Sunny was. They were never apart. Shaking my head clear of thoughts I transformed and quickly caught up to the plane and stayed right beside it.

I lost track of time but found myself transforming mid air and not landing. Quickly regaining myself I ran up to the landed aircraft and ran to Side as his limp body was being lifted to the med bay. Once he was there I watched as Ratchet cursed to himself as he ran around trying to get all the components to heal Sides. An audible gasp for air filled the room as Sides shot up clutching his wounded chassis. I ran to his side and grabbed his hand giving reassuring words. His optics flashed to mine and I saw something rarely shown. Fear. His panicked face let out a loud piercing screech as Ratchet poured something over the wound. I glared daggers towards him as he soon wrapped up his chassis. I didn't realize that Side went limp again, assuming out of pain. After what soon felt like forever Ratchet backed up looking over the mech's body again.

"He'll live." He said after a suspenseful moment passed.

I sighed in relief. My best friend was going to be okay, but that left another un awnsered question.

"Where's Sunstreaker?" I asked.

Ratchet looked at me, optics trained on mine. "Part of his wound was Sunstreaker's and Sideswipe's missing bond, they must have gotten separated."

I clenched my fists. The twins were inseparable, Sunstreaker being able to put up with Side's Hyperness and high ego. While Sideswipe being able to actually start a conversation with Sunny without him getting threatened. I was a good friend to both of them, the same age, the same ideas. We could act ourselves around each other. But I couldn't bear with one being without the other. How they got separated was beyond me. But Sunny will always come around, he always did.

"I'm going to report to Optimus." Ratchet announced.

I kneeled down next to Sideswipes limp body. "I'm staying here." I replied not taking my optics off Side.

I felt his stare linger for a while before I heard the medic walk out leaving me to my thoughts.

"What happened side?" I asked. feeling guilt that shouldn't be there start to form. "I'm sorry, I should have waited for you two before fleeing Cybertron."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNN! What exactly happened on Cybertron for the guilt to be there? You'll find out next chapter!<br>**

**The Second movie will hopefully start around chapter 10! Who's exited for that? MEEE... I'm such a nerd.**

**Please R&R! (Review especially.) and maybe a like and a fav?**

**Until next chapter.**

**-Huntress.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big thank you to: 3 and catgoddess92**

**So, so sorry for the big wait. I went on vacation and had no wifi to upload anything!**

**Without further adue!  
><strong>

**-I do not own transformers, characters, plot etc.**

* * *

><p>I never left his side. He was a very good friend of mine and so see him hurt like this broke something inside of me. I didn't realise how wounded he actually was when he landed on this blue planet, but now I realise just how banged up he is. It had been a week in Earth time and he hasn't shown any sign waking up. No Decepticon signs had shown up so I had no reason to leave the unconscious bot. I barely got any recharge while at his side and no matter how long (or loud) ratchet got with his lectures he rarely got any response. I will not move from his side as long as he is in recharge. I had almost lost hope when the second week mark started to approach but thats when I finally got a reaction from him, the one I had been so worried for.<p>

I was alone in the medical bay and it was about noon in Earth times. No one had bothered me throughout the morning and it was a night that I had no recharge. I knew I needed to recharge soon as my movement was all groggy and slow, my optics had started to fade as well. I was just about to stand up and head to the Autobots hangar when I heard a low grunt from behind me. The feeling of recharge vanished as I spun around, optis trained on the bot that lay in front of me.

"Side?" I questioned as the small light of his bright blue optics flashed to me.

"P-Pyro?" He asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

I didn't reply, I went to my comm and sent a quick message to Ratchet and the other bots that Sideswipe was awake. Rushing to his side and helping him sit up, shooting my optics up and down checking for any wounds that had energon leaking out.

"Pyro, I'm fine." He started staring at me when I stood up. "Just a small bump, a couple of scrapes here and there."

"That was not just a scrape." I snapped.

"We'll I'm still moving, aren't I? I look online to me." He replied tilting his head to the side with a small smirk.

I stared at him in disbelief, how is this fine? He was almost offlined in front of my eyes from a horrible landing. We'll, I shouldn't be talking. I'm not so good at landings myself._  
><em>

I was about to reply something witty back to Side when the deep rumble of footsteps drew my attention to the door.

"Sideswipe!" Ratchets voice rang out. "Why are you sitting up? Your wounds are bad enough as it is!"

"Nice to see you to Ratchet." Sides mused.

"Where is Sunstreaker?" Optimus asked almost immediately as he came in.

As if almost a blade was shoved into his spark, Side's face fell as he looked to the ground. My happiness vanished as I saw his reaction, my head fell to the ground as well.

"We got separated on Cybertron we had to retreat without each other, I thought I would find him here, on Earth. But I'm guessing he didn't get the message." He replied.

"He'll come here." I shot back. "He has to." Saying that quietly more to myself than the other bots in the room with me.

Ratchet soon began to ask him more questions on what happened. I found myself starting to sway to the side as the lack of recharge caught up with me. I suddenly felt a hand on my arm as I became face to face with Optimus towering form.

"Go, get some recharge." He said gesturing his hand to the door.

"No, I'm fi-"

"Pyro, if you don't go recharge. I will force you to, and you don't want that to happen." Ratchet snapped, stopping what he was doing to Sideswipe to look at me. Side gave me a weary look behind Ratchet who was full on glaring.

I felt a flare of anger flash in me but pushed those feelings down and looked back to Optimus. "Okay... fine, okay! I will get some recharge." I replied making my way to the door.

Making my way to the hanger (more likely playing hopscotch half awake through the humans.) I soon found my way into an empty, open room with the weapons specialist talking to a human that I could have a conversation with.

"Look Who's back from the dead!" William joked.

"How's Sideswipe?" Ironhide asked.

"One, I was never offline. And two Side's is fine." I replied not in the mood to talk anymore.

"You look dead, can't even stand up straight!" William mused.

I realised then that I was swaying again and my movement was sluggish. I gave a small glare to William who had a smaug look on his face.

"When was the last time you recharged?" Ironhide asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Well... Three and a half earth days." I said quietly putting a hand on my chassis to stop swaying.

Ironhides stare hardened. "Go recharge now. Or I will force you to."

"Funny, thats what Ratchet said." I smiled to myself.

"Pyro."

"Okay! I'm going." I snapped. Dragging my feet to the corner of the hanger and almost immediately as I transformed into my Alt mode found myself into a recharge. Little did I know that my recharge would be filled with nightmares of Cybertron and the faint sounds of agonizing screams of bots getting offlined.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Why did she have nightmares?<strong>

**I'm not planning to have Sunstreaker in the second movie, but he will be in the third movie! (Unless you guys want Sunny in the second movie then I'll have him in.)**

**Please R&R and maybe leave alike or fav?**

**I'm apologise to: Freddie4153 I read your review but I forgot to reply, I promise I read it when you sent it!**

**Reviews;**

**Freddie4153: I will! Thank you for showing interest!**

**Until**** next chapter,**

**-Huntress.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HUGE HUGE THANK YOU TO: lillithwolfshadow and Anonymouspotatoe For liking/ favoriting!**

**Another chapter! this time it's actually up Sunday! (Crowd cheers as I bow)**

**(dances in chair that makes me look like I'm having a seizure to Pirates of the Caribbean theme song)**

**In a couple of more chapters the second movie will start and that will take up hopefully another 15 chapters!**

**So without further adue!**

**-(tightens tie and clears throat) I Huntress, do not own Transformers, it's characters and plot!**

* * *

><p>The young bot that served as a scout for the Autobots had a nightmare plagued recharge. The memories of Cybertron that Sidestep spoke of kickstarted her worst nightmares, the femme saw flashes of the burning planet that once served her home. Distant sound of bots screeching in pain rang through her as she transformed, leaning against the wall of the hangar she was stationed by as the light blinded her for a couple of moments she let her optics adjust to the searing light that the Earths sun gave off. Looking around the empty Autobots base she frowned. Usually they would wake her up early Earth time but this time they didn't, not even any traces of them coming near the femme.<p>

"What in Cybertron?" I thought to myself, standing up ignoring the pain that went through my head. I made her way to the entrance already knowing which direction I was headed to. As usual I found myself in the door of the medical bay looking at the fragile, wounded body of Sideswipe. Leaning against the doorway pushing the horrid memories to the back of my head as I heard heavy footsteps approach me.

"You let me recharge for longer than normal?" I asked looking at ratchet as he walked past me with a nod heading towards Side.

"I wasn't deceiving you when I said that you need recharge. You can't handle days on end without it. Even though you think you can." He lectured. Why did I even try to converse with him when I knew I was going to get a lecture back.

"I had a good reason not to go into recharge." I replied walking towards the bots.

"No reason is a good one." The medic answered not taking his eyes off his work.

I rolled my optics tilting my head at the barely moving, wounded bot that lay before me.

"He should be patched up and moving by now, why isn't he?" I asked failing at masking the worry in my question.

"The bond that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker share are almost broken, it's taking a toll on him and most likely Sunstreaker as well." He explained as he fiddled with something on his wrist as a beam of blue light went up and down Sideswipes limp body.

"Let's just hope that Sunstreaker as someone looking after him as well." I said mostly to myself than the other bot in the room.

"They'll both be fine." He assured.

"Let's hope so, I just can't be-"

"PYRO!" A humans voice rang through the room as Ratchet and I looked in the direction the voice came from.

"Yes Major Lennox?" I replied walking over the soldier.

"Decepticon sighting." He replied as he turned on his heel and as quickly as he came he left.

"Well, we'll have to continue the chat later." I said looking back at the medic. "Make sure nothing happens to him, or you'll have to patch your own arm back on." I threatened.

"What was that?" He asked glaring at me.

"You know what that was." I replied with a smirk turning back around and running to the runway.

As I expected there were already human aircrafts with both soldiers and a couple of bots. I quickly transformed into my alt mode and started my engine, making my way to be stationed beside a helicopter. I waited there for a couple of minutes before I heard the signal from my comm. Quickly turning on my jets I soon found myself airborne. Swiftly turning to the side ending up to the left of the fleet of aircrafts.

I was in flight for about half n' hour when I heard the location of the target. It was a black Chevy truck driving outside of an American town called 'Colorado' I quickly started to nose dive as I saw Optimus and Ironhide getting dropped from the aircraft they were in. I soon found myself overtop of the Decepticon as Ironhide was at it's side with Optimus behind it. The human Soldiers already created a barricade in front of the Decepticons path. I was about to shoot some missiles to slow the scum down when suddenly the bot made the first move.

In a flash the Decepticons target transformed, grabbed my wing and flung me to the ground to the right of him. I growled and quickly pushed myself back up running over to the target, leaping up and raking my claws over his right arm. Grinning to myself as I heard the scrape of metal and energon on my claws. I landed quickly turning around. feeling pain in my chassis as I heard the familiar sound of bullets coming from the decepticon. All of the sudden it stopped as Optimus and Iron hide Ripped it apart, with the help of humans stunning the Decepticon scum with their own bullets.

I nodded thanks to the bots that took the Decepticon apart, saving me from furthue damage.

"Check the area for any other traces of Decepticon!" I heard Williams voice ring out. Turning on my heat seeking vision and looking around the barren field with mountains in the background for any other traces of Decepticons that could have been working with this worthless piece of scrap.

"Nothing on my vision." I replied after doing a full 360 where I stood.

"Agreed, nothing on my scanners." Ironhide spoke up as well.

"We'll then pack up the scrap and let's head back to base!" William ordered as everyone rushed to obey. Me on the other hand just started to run, leap into the air and transform into my alt mode and speeding away back to base. (With a couple of doughnuts just for fun.)

I found myself on the end of the runway, turning off my engines and bolted to the medical bay to where I walked in on Sides and ratchet having a conversation.

"We'll it's good to see you in one piece." I said nodding towards Sideswipe.

"So you don't have to rip an arm off?" ratchet snapped.

"Not yet." I mused.

"What did I miss?" Side's asked dumbfounded.

"Oh nothing, just a little part of kicking a Decepticon in the aft." I replied with a smaug tone.

"Than what is that?" Sideswipe asked, pointing towards my right wing.

"What's what?" I asked turning my head to see energon leaking out from where the Decepticon grabbed me. Ratchet's optics snapped up the me as soon as the words left Sideswipe. He quickly stomped over to me and yanked my arm towards a table filled with his medical equipment.

"It's nothing Ratchet, just a scratch." I whined as he started to scan it.

"You almost got half of your wing torn off." He replied with a snap.

"Doesn't feel like it." I replied as ratchet soon started to repair my wounded wing.

"I wonder how you are still online sometimes." Ratchet growled as he wiped off the remaining energon.

"You're not the only one." Sideswipe and I said simultaneously. We both looked at each other with a straight face, until we burst into laughing.

"I have to go, I want to to get some recharge tonight." ratchet said pointing to me as he walked out the door. "And don't disturb Sideswipe as he is still recovering!"

I rolled my eyes and started to mouth gibberish, mocking Ratchet as he stalked away earning some more chuckles from the wounded bot. I sat down beside his bed and started to catch Sideswipe up on what he had missed. I had told him on what I had chosen as my Alt mode and demonstrated proudly my weapons. Let's just say that night while Ratchet was gone, no bot got recharge. We both stayed up laughing and talking. Enjoying each other's company.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think of this chapter? I thought I should add some action in to make it interesting and if you could call it fluff between Pyro and Sideswipe. (wiggles eyebrows with a grin plastered on my face) Even though I don't plan on any pairings that aren't already on the Transformers plot.<strong>

**Sense she has heat seeking missiles I guessed she could have heat seeking vision as well. I hope that isn't to OP for you guys!**

**I hope you guys don't mind that this chapter was a little longer than normal.**

**Please R&R (Review especially) plus like and favourite if you're interested in reading future chapters!**

**REVIEWS;**

**Anonymouspotatoe: Thank you so much, your review motivated me to write!**

**Until**** next chapter,**

**-Huntress**


	9. Chapter 9

**BIG HUGE THANK YOU TO: Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal and Bluelotus1670 For Favouritng/ Following!**

**I'm a horrible person I know, I had a 30 page essay due tomorrow and last week started it and forgot to write! SO SO SORRY!**

**Just for you guys, I put off watching LoTR Two Towers... You're welcome. (Hey ,maybe I should write a LoTR Fanfic, I have a good idea for one.)**

**Someone wanted Sunstreaker in the story, if you guys REALLY want him in, leave a review or PM me telling me to do so. If he does come into the story the second movie will be postponed. Just a warning.**

**I'm saying now that the second movie isn't going to start later. Hopefully around chapter 15. Sorry for the delay.**

**Without Further adue**

**(sighs) I, huntress sadly do not own transformers, characters plot etc.. (Wipes tears from eyes) I wish I did though.**

* * *

><p>In the morning, Pyro had to sneak out of the medical bay. Attempting to escape one of the many lecture the femme would of got from Ratchet. she found herself flying around aimlessly. But she had her communicator on for any signs of bots. Especially Sunny. She knew she was acting over dramatic but she couldn't stand of what she'd done to the twins and now they were split up. If she would have stayed and helped them, not be a terrified aft. Maybe, just maybe they would be together.<p>

(flashback) The femme bot was standing on the burning planet as bots were fleeing left and right. She heard her name be called behind her. She turned around with her cannons and claws out. She visibly loosened at the sight of Sunny and Side both yelling her name. She shook her head of tension and ran over to the brothers.

"What is it?" She half asked half yelled.

"We need to get all Autobots allies off the planet. It's going down." Sunny yelled over the explosions going all around them.

"There's not enough time! There smart enough to get off on there own! It's a death wish if we go after them!" She replied shooting a decepticon who got to close for her liking.

"We can't just abandon them!" Sideswipe screamed back as the brothers gracefully took down another decepticon.

"We can't just die either!" Pyro snapped back.

The brothers stopped and looked at her. Disbelief plastered on there metal faces.

"What happened to 'loyalty until death?' That we all discussed?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I can't watch my best friends and allies die. You're the closest friends I have ever had." She said braking down shaking ever so slightly.

"Pyro-" Sideswipe started.

"Side, don't. She's made up her mind." Sunstreaker interrupted as he pulled his brother away from me and into the battlefield.

Her cannons disappeared in the middle of moving metal and her slender arms fell limp to her side. Not able to function for a couple of seconds she suddenly got her act together and started to run towards the fading figures of her friends. The ground shook beneath her as the one bot she had dreaded to face landed in front of her.

"Hello little sister. Or should I say traitor!" Starscreams snaky voice rang out.

"Brother, get out of my way before we do something we'll regret." She snapped.

"Oh I won't regret this!" He yelled before lunging at the smaller bot. Which she easily dodged, turning on her heel and dashed to the left, hearing the growl that emitted from the Decepticons throat.

"Brother, you're the one that taught me that move, you'll have to try harder!" She taunted.

"Pyro, you copied me ever sense we were sparkling's! But there are some things you don't know." He snapped back as he got his cannons out and shot the younger femme. Unable to move quickly enough she felt energon leak out of her lower chassis.

"Brother, leave me be." She started. "You've ruined our family and yourself. Even through the hatred I feel to you, I will never be able to offline you." She said with sorrow.

"That's because your weak!" He lunged at her. "Weak and foolish!" Another lunge, this time hitting her arm in the process with a claw. "You were a disappointment. I'm glad our bond was broken at such an early stage! You were never a warrior."

She felt like someone ripped out her spark. Brother were supposed to be there for there sisters. Especially if they were older than you. She never understood Starscreams hatred towards her. They never had a strong bond, it was easily broken when they were younger. The siblings never got along.

"Go." He said with a sneer. "Run like a pathetic, weak fool you are."

"Never!" She screamed and lunged at her hated brother as he easily grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground.

"LISTEN TO ME!" He yelled putting a foot on her back, forcing her to stay to the ground. "Do as I say you waste of metal!"

She attempted to get up, but to be forced back down.

"Am I clear?" Her brother asked.

"Yes.." She whispered quietly.

"I SAID!" He yelled, red optics burning into her blue ones. "AM I CLEAR?"

"Yes!" She yelled back pushing one of her claws into his arm.

He pulled back and kicked the femme, sending her flying a couple of feet back.

"Get off this planet, you're not worthy." He sneered as he picked her up and threw her in the air. She turned on her rockets and started to fly out of the atmosphere. Sending a quick getaway message over the comm for the other bots. Hoping that Sunny and Sides would understand.

"I'm sorry." She choked as she flew away into the starry sky.

(End of flashback) She veered off course as the flood of memories flooded her mind. she started to fly down into a forest, transforming mid air and landing in a clearing.

"Oh I swear on the all spark, I'm sorry! You happy now? I SAID IM SORRY!" She cried kicking a tree, making it fly into the next one.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she collapsed on the ground, crouched resting her head on her hands. She sat there for hours, time was nothing to her. She just wanted to collect her thoughts. To tear away the guilt that was chewing her up. She sat there not bothered with what was going on until her comm kicked up.

"Pyro, where in the all spark are you? There are various life forms coming to earth now! I'm sending you the coordinates. You better be there!" Williams voice rang out.

Her head perked up. As bolting upright and transformed, flying as fast as she could to the location. She hoped It was a certain snarky, sarcastic yellow bot. She hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>So now you guys know on what happened on Cybertron.<strong>

**What's coming to earth? Find out next chapter!**

**Again, tell me if you want to see Sunstreaker in the fic. Because I will add him if you guys want to see him. If he doesn't come before the second movie, he will for sure come in the third. So you guys will eventually see him.**

**I'm just going to say this (even if it makes me sound like a creep). I love you guys that are still reading and I especially love it if you take the time to review. Everytime I get a notification I literally do a happy dance and read the review over and over. So huge thank you to the people that took the time to write one, it really helps. Just wanted to say, thank you!**

**REVIEWS;**

**Saffron: I think I'll add Sunstreaker, thank you for telling me! I wanted to know if readers do and you took the time to tell me! Thank you!**

**AnonymousPotatoe: Thank you again for the review! I'm glad I made you laugh, It makes me happy :D**

**Until next time,**

**-Huntress**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Double digits! Yeeaa!**

**Thank you to: 3016, CybertronsLrgacyMystic, Ezra Soulthief, Ruyuz, Animebella09 and midnight84118 for Favouritng/Following**

**(Enter long message on why I was late) Oh I forgot! I posted on time! Silly me!**

**Without further adue**

**-I do not own transformers, characters or plot blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p>Now, Pyro knew she could fly fast but she never knew she could go this fast. She was zooming through the air to the location that was sent to her. She quickly veered to her left, avoiding the most unbelievably dumb birds that flew through the air. The femme quickly sped up, nose-diving through the clouds. Witnessing the aftermath of a large crater in the earth.<p>

"What in the-" I started, landing and transforming walking up to the smoking crater that was places in a small green plains

"Who's there?" A musky voice rang out "I'm gunna come out there and kick yo aft if you don't tell me!"

"I'd like to see you try! I bet you can't even hit a fly!" Another voice rang in.

"SHUT IT!" Another voice shot out, it sounded like another femme.

"Friend or foes?" I shouted loosing patients.

"Pyro?" The femme sounding voice asked. A small pink sleek figure emerged through the smoke. The femme had an Autobot symbol but had an unfamiliar face. Suddenly it clicked.

"Acree?" I questioned as she smiled and nodded.

"The Autobots.. There really here?" Acree questioned tilting her head.

"Of course they are dummy!" One of the other voices yelled.

"You're the dummy!" The other one rang out.

Two bots appeared from the smoke. One green and red. They were small with square jaws and a crooked smile. Skids and Mudflap.

"Yes. The Autobots have gathered here." I replied to Acree after I was rudely interrupted.

"See? I told ya!" Skids replied.

"I knew it to!" Mudflap replied punching his brother.

"OH WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Another voice rang out from the rubble. A tall blue armored figure appeared from the dust standing up tall and proud. "Good to see you Pryo." Jolt said giving me a slight nod.

"You guys all made it out?" I questioned confused.

"Yes." Acree replied as the brother started to punch each other annoyingly. "Sadly yes." She fixed letting her head fall to the ground at the sound of the brothers.

"So, where's all the Autobots?" Jolt asked looking around the empty plains that they landed in.

"Well." I started as the sound of helicopters and engines roaring filled the air. "There on their way."

I turned around sending a message through the comm saying that their friendly's. A flash of silver caught my eyes as a proud shiny corvette rolled into view. It reved it's engines and blared some music.

"How did I know that you'd be a corvette?" I asked as sideswipes quickly transformed from his alt mode and stood proud and tall. Showing his swords and wheels that he swiftly rode on. He loved more than anything.

"Because we know each other so well." He replied.

"Wow, I never would have guessed." I said sarcastically.

He flashed me a grin as we turned back to the new bots. Giving our attention.

"Optimus?" Jolt asked standing up after he split the annoying brothers up.

"Yes Jolt, Acree, Skids and Mudflap. Glad to see you all in one piece." He announced.

Wow, surprised he could say that about the brothers without cringing.

"It's good to see you, Optimus." Acree admitted. "I thought Earth was a lost cause."

"But you know, we told them that this would be all good and we'll find all ya'll!" Mudflap exclaimed.

I heard Side snicker from behind me. It took all my might not to grin and laugh to.

"Hey, Pyro!" Sideswipe whispered.

"What?!" I question trying not to break his cover. As the conversation between the Autobots and Optimus kept going.

"Want to go for a joyride back to the base after?" He asked leaning over a slight bit so I could hear him more clearly.

"You couldn't of waited to ask?" I wondered as I ignored the weird look Major William gave me.

"What the problem asking now?" He shot back.

"We'll..." I paused. "Okay fine."

He snickered. "I could ask you to fly around Earth and come back and you'll do it."

"No, It's just I don't want to cause a scene." I snapped back.

"Sure." Was the only reply I got from him.

The conversation ended as the Autobots began to load back into the cargo planes. I turned to Side's after I gave optimus a small nod.

"Ready to get beaten in a race?" Side's asked as he watched the planes take off.

"Speak for yourself!" I yelled after quickly running, jumping than transforming mid air. Swiftly taking off but keeping low to the ground. I soon heard the blaring sound of engines behind me and it got louder and louder until I knew he had caught up with me. hating the thought of being beat I sped up flying past him. Snickering to myself as I left him in the dust. I quickly changed course and did a quick loop, turning around so I was facing the way that Side's would be coming from. Seeing him appear at an alarming rate I quickly transformed in front of him and pointed my flame throwers at him. Blasting fire right above him as he quickly skidded to a stop transforming. He looked at me with a glare that could scare death.

"You. Did. Not. Burn my paint job." He asked.

"No, just thought I'd see your reaction." I replied laughing. "By the way. It was so worth it."

"Oh it's on." He snapped with a growing grin. "Watch your back." And with that he transformed, zooming off back to the base.

"I wont have to." I countered as I zoomed after the bot.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: I made Acree one person. She doesn't have any twins like in the movie.<strong>

**There ya go! Hoped you liked it, sorry it's a bit short though.**

**Please R&R Maybe leave a like and fav? (No one has to no ;)**

**REVIEWS:**

**Ezra Soulthief: Why thank you :)**

**Untill next time,**

**-Huntress**


End file.
